


Save Me From Drowning

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lifeguard Harry, M/M, Sea, Surfer Louis, Surfing, beach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Tak naprawdę się nie topiłeś prawda?</p><p>- Nie.</p><p>Czyli Harry jest ratownikiem i spotyka tonącego Louisa. Spotykają się w niecodziennych okolicznościach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [save me from drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338924) by [midnightmoonlace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoonlace/pseuds/midnightmoonlace). 



Słońce padało wprost na Harry’ego, a on podniósł się na swoim siedzeniu. Jego butelka wody była prawie pusta, a on pragnął ananasowego smoothie. Strużki potu spływały po jego szyi, kiedy poprawiał swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, próbując wyglądać profesjonalnie.

Nie było łatwo wyglądać profesjonalnie, kiedy jest się tylko ratownikiem.

Plaża nie była zbyt zatłoczona. Tylko parę rodzin tu i tam, dzieci ochlapywały się wodą w morzu, jak zwykle. Była tam również grupa chłopaków, którzy przychodzili tu wcześnie każdego dnia, aby serfować. Fale tutaj były duże, a oni zawsze serfowali.

Był jeden szczególny chłopak, którego Harry lubił oglądać. I tak, to sprawiało, że brzmiał jak prześladowca. Nigdy nawet nie spotkał tego kolesia, ale Harry wiedział, że był początkującym. Jego deska surfingowa była gigantyczna w stosunku do niego, ale i tak jej używał. Zawsze spadał ze swojej deski, a jego przyjaciele śmiali się i ponownie mu pomagali. ”Dlaczego tu przychodzisz, jeśli jesteś tylko początkującym?” Zawsze myślał Harry. Ale nie mógł się skarżyć. Ten koleś był gorący.

Uśmiechał się, kiedy oglądał, jak ten facet ściąga swoją koszulkę, ukazując swoje opalone ciało. Miał kilka tatuaży tu i tam, ale to nie odejmowało mu ani grama atrakcyjności. Chwytając swoją deskę, ścigał się do wody, podążając za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie zajęło to długo, nim mężczyźni zaczęli surfować jak profesjonaliście, oprócz tego mniejszego. Złapał falę, a następnie spadł w połowie drogi. Ale nawet z tej odległości Harry mógł zauważyć, że nie miał nic przeciwko, ponieważ uśmiech na jego twarzy nigdy nie opadał.

Chciałby go znać.

~*~

\- Hej Harry. Twoja zmiana się skończyła - powiedział Liam, delikatnie strącając Harry’ego z krzesła. Harry mruga, otrzepując się ze strefy swoich marzeń i kiwa głową, chwytając swoją butelkę wody. Zerkając na serfującego chłopca, westchnął i wziął głęboki łyk. Liam podążył za jego wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

\- Twój chłopak? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Chciałbym - palnął Harry, a następnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to prawdopodobnie była zła rzecz do powiedzenia. Oops.

Liam zaśmiał się i pokręcił czule swoją głową. Chytry błysk w jego oczach pokazał Harry’emu, że Liam coś planował. A to coś zazwyczaj było złe.

~*~

\- Ananasowe smoothie poproszę - powiedział uprzejmie Harry, pochylając się na ladzie ANANASOWEGO RAJU, budki na plaży. Był na swojej 15-minutowej przerwie i umierał za czymś innym niż woda.

Barman, przystojny młody mężczyzna zwany Niallem, uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął szklankę, wypełniając ją lodem i smoothie. Wcisnął parasolkę do środka i pchnął szklankę w kierunku Harry’ego, który pił to szczęśliwie.

\- Moje smoothies nie są tak dobre, jak te Louisa - powiedział niezależnie Niall. - Jego są rzeczywiście niebem.

\- Wiem tak? - Ktoś się z nim droczył, a Harry odwrócił się, by zobaczyć ciemnowłosego chłopaka trzymającego deskę surfingową. Był jednym z przyjaciół chłopaka? Ręcznik był owinięty wokół jego ramion, ale woda skapywała z jego włosów.

\- Zayn! Wynocha! Nie wnoś wody na podłogę! - Niall wariował, próbując wygnać stąd Zayna.

\- Niall, ty praktycznie żyjesz na morzu. Mała ilość wody cię nie zabije - zaskomlał Zayn.

\- Przynajmniej Lou ma na tyle przyzwoitości, aby się wysuszyć przed wejściem.

\- Ale Lou jest dżentelmenem!

\- A ty nie?

\- Kim jest Lou, o którym mówicie? - Przerwał im Harry. Zayn i Niall przerwali w połowie swoją kłótnię i wpatrywali się z niedowierzaniem w Harry’ego. Następnie wymienili tajemnicze spojrzenia i Niall przeczyścił swe gardło.

\- Zobaczysz.

~*~

Było blisko zachodu słońca i prawie każdy wychodził. Nawet surferzy się pakowali. Rozciągając się, Harry wiedział, że jego zmiana niedługo się kończyła. Liam zamienił się z nim zmianami, zazwyczaj brał najpóźniejszą zmianę, a Harry wcześniejszą. Według Liama miał coś do zrobienia. Teraz nie mógł iść do domu i oglądać programów telewizyjnych objadając się.

Wtedy, mały chłopak odwrócił się. Harry oglądał z zaciekawieniem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna chcę jeszcze trochę więcej. Dlaczego? Nie mógł wrócić jutro? Teraz Harry będzie musiał zostać dłużej. Moja noc upływa.

Harry wziął głęboki łyk wody ze swojej butelki, obserwując tego faceta. Nadeszła wielka fala i koleś próbował ją złapać, ale cała jego deska się odwróciła, a on wpadł do krystalicznej wody. Harry czekał aż jego mała głowa się wynurzy, ale tak się nie stało. Następnie były małe bąbelki i jego głowa poruszała się na powierzchni. Jakkolwiek nie było dobrze. Kaszlał jak szalony i próbował utrzymać swoją głowę ponad wodą. Fale atakowały go z każdej strony.

Harry zeskoczył ze swojego krzesła i pobiegł w kierunku brzegu. Ściągnął z siebie bluzkę, rzucając ją daleko i zanurkował do zimnej wody, robiąc linię w powietrzu dla walczącego chłopaka. Fale były ekstremalnie okrutne i nadchodził przypływ. Nie wspominając o tym, że się ściemniało. Definitywnie nie najlepszy czas na surfowanie. Znajdując chłopaka, owinął ręce wokół jego klatki piersiowej i płynął w kierunku brzegu. Było trudno, szczególnie z deską za nim stawiającą opór, kiedy fale miały zamiar się utrzymywać, ale Harry był silny. Mógł to zrobić. Z ostatnim pchnięciem, znalazł się na płytkiej wodzie i pociągnął na wpółprzytomnego chłopaka na złoty piasek. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a jego oddech płytki. Panikując, Harry zrobił jedyną rzecz, o której mógł pomyśleć. Zrobił mu resuscytację usta-usta.

Przyłożył swoje usta do tych zmarzniętych chłopaka i próbował skoncentrować się na uratowaniu go, a nie na tym, że (w pewien sposób) całował chłopaka, który mu się podobał. Wtedy nagle, oczy chłopaka się otworzyły, turkusowo-niebieskie diamenciki wpatrywały się w jego zielone. Harry odsunął się, zaskoczony tym jak szybko to podziałało. Ale następnie zauważył uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Wyglądasz na tak strasznie zakłopotanego, Curly. - Chłopak zaśmiał się, bezczelnie się uśmiechając.

\- Co? - Harry nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje.

\- O czym myślisz?

Harry wpatrywał się w niego, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak chłopaka wydawał się kompletnie nieporuszony. - Tak naprawdę się nie topiłeś, prawda?

\- Nie.

Harry poczuł iskierkę złości i zranienia bez żadnego powodu. - Dlaczego?

\- Nie chciałeś mnie pocałować?

\- Tak. Mam na myśli… tak. - Wyjąkał Harry, rumieniąc się.

\- Dostałeś to, co chciałeś, prawda?

\- Ale przestraszyłeś mnie prawie na śmierć z tego powodu?

Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której Harry wciąż próbował uporządkować sobie w swojej głowie, jak właśnie został okłamany, a chłopak wciąż się w niego wpatrywał z rozbawioną miną. Jedyny dźwięk, jaki słyszeli to fale uderzające o piasek.

\- Więc? - Zapytał chłopak.

\- Więc co? - Odpowiedział Harry, lekko zmieszany.

\- Chcesz poznać moje imię?

\- Em, w porządku.

\- W takim razie zapytaj. - Jego ton był zabawny.

\- Hej. Jak masz na imię?

\- Mam na imię Louis. - Louis szczerze się uśmiechnął.

\- Harry.

\- Hej Harry. Chcesz poznać sekret?

Harry skinął głową, zastanawiając się, jaki sekret Louis miał na myśli.

\- Pracuję tutaj od poniedziałku do piątku. - Louis pokazał na małą budkę na plaży. Na drewnianej plakietce żółtymi literami wymalowane było „ANANASOWY RAJ”. Żaluzje były otwarte i pochodziło stamtąd delikatne brzmienie ukulele. Budka, gdzie wszyscy mogli usiąść i zjeść niewielki posiłek. Louis pracował tam i Harry dopiero się o tym dowiedział?

\- Czekaj! Jesteś tym, co robi dobre ananasowe smoothies! - Wyrwało się Harry’emu, odwołując się do swojej wcześniejszej rozmowy z Niallem.

Louis wziął swoją deskę i podniósł się. Skinął na Harry’ego, który wciąż gapił się w zachwycie w budkę. Chichocząc, wyciągnął swoją rękę i chwycił tą Harry’ego.

\- Co powiesz na to, że zrobię ci drinka? - Zapytał Louis, chociaż już znał odpowiedź.

Razem z tym, dwójka chłopców usiadła na miękkiej huśtawce przy budce, trzymając swoje ananasowe smoothies i wpatrując się w zachód słońca z ramionami owiniętymi wokół siebie. Z ciepłem letniej bryzy i słonym zapachem morza, nic nie mogło ich rozproszyć. Cóż, nie widzieli trójki chłopaków w rogu, robiących zdjęcia i cicho piszczących jak to im się udało zabawić w swatkę. Jak powiedział Disney to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. To nie było szczęśliwe zakończenie. Jeszcze nie. Nie było nawet blisko. To był dopiero początek.


End file.
